XII: Relena
by Angel of The Fallen Stars
Summary: Tron will always remember the small, but hardworking, obsolete programme that was affectionately called Relena. Larxene back story, 'nuff said.


Randomly one day, I decided to write down all the original names of Organization XIII. I had a lot of trouble with a few (namely Luxord, damn your stupid name! shakes fist at him), but in the end I managed to have a good name for all. That spurred me to write these.

There will be only eleven stories of the organization, since I'm not going to record the back-story of Sora, that would just be asinine and a waste of my time. Also, I'm not going to write a back-story for Axel, since I really could see his back-story as the one written by Suzaka, as Sally's brother Lae. I fervently suggest (meaning order) you to read Bitter by Suzaka.

These won't be in chronological order, they'll just be written however and whenever they come to mind. Seeing as this is the introduction of them, clearly it means this is the first one.

Disclaimer: if I actually owned these characters, then Axel wouldn't have died, and Saix would've been bitch-slapped ever time he was seen in the game, and would've had a slimy, brown nose. Also, there would be boy sex. Therefore, I clearly don't own these characters. I know, it's so sad.

Anyway, onto the first victim – err, I mean member!

---

XII: Relena

---

Tron will always remember the small, but hardworking, obsolete programme that was affectionately called Relena. Every upgrade that the system went through should've destroyed her, yet when all the programmes had rebooted, there she was, already on, doing her mediocre duties of cleaning out the disposal section. Nothing could get the information that the disposal section would now automatically clean itself out every few cycles into her processing system.

Some programmes believed she was glitch, finding some way of getting through the upgrades by never rebooting, every time. But then, why did she work the exact same way she did when she was first initiated? A programme wouldn't be able to do that without rebooting itself every once and a while. Other programmes believed she could be a computer virus. Yet, none of the highest programmes or virus destroyers, himself included, went after her. And never once has she caused damage to the system. The only thing she ever does is what she was programmed to do, myriad upgrades ago.

Tron, before his contact with Sora, Donald and Goofy, was like the countless other programmes that saw her as a glitch, a nuisance to their perfect, progressively advanced system. Now, Tron knows better, and feels terribly awful for believing that she could be anything other than a diligent, wonderful and unappreciated programme. He realized now that she was one of the first programmes to show emotion. You'd have to be incredibly stubborn and dedicated to continue to follow your programming, even when the whole system is against your only programme, only task in your existence. Tron highly respects her now, with only Sora beating her in holding his highest respects.

Tron still remembers, and looks back at it often, his one and only conversation with her…

_Striding through another section of his patrolling sector, Tron was satisfied and relieved that there were no signs of any suspicious intruders or activities. Recently, there have been strange, and aggressive creatures that have been attacking the programmes. His own patrolling programme had been upgraded so that it was his duty to tour his sector ever cycle now, instead of every other one. Tron himself had not met a single of these creatures yet, and he was apprehensive to actually meet one, but he was prepared to destroy every one that entered his sector. _

_Turning a corner, before he entered a large, spherical-shaped and spacious, both around and up, room. Upon entering the room, Tron took a quick scan of it before he would actually stroll the entire interior of the room. Just finishing his scan, Tron was surprised and startled to see a small in stature programme to his adjacent left. Watching the female-based programme, he saw her destroy a small piece of data that could only be junk with a quick whip of electricity._

_Worried that this unknown programme could damage this section of his sector, Tron called to her asking, "what are you doing?" Normally, Tron would've said, 'state your objective', but he never once had seen a programme like her in any section or sector he has ever been to. Frankly, he if had known then that he had emotions, he would've realized he was frightened and a little in awe of this strange female programme. _

_Glancing up, before craning her neck further, since the height difference between them was great, Tron saw her faintly gleaming sea green eyes widen in what later Tron would realize was surprise and glee. Then, her face split strangely into what would have been a grin for her, before she replied matter-of-factly, "I am following my programme." _

"_Which is…?" Tron asked, his own processing unit slowing down because of her. She was an oddity to him and his programming, and he was unable to comprehend her just yet. _

_A sound emitted from her vocal units that Tron had no idea what it was. In fact, she was giggling, and at him. Pointing at another piece of junk data, before a jolt of yellow electricity whisked out of her finger, destroying the data. She hadn't even looked at the junk data, her gaze fixated on Tron's face. "I clean the disposal section of this sector," she answered, her demonstration reflecting her reply. _

_Blinking a few times at the incredibility of her behaviour, Tron stared at the small, yellow colour infused programme. Then it him like a zap of her own kind of electricity. This was Relena the glitch, an obsolete programme! To make sure his assumption was correct, Tron asked, "Relena?" _

_Her gleaming eyes brighten before she bobbed her head twice, the two small antennas on her head continuing to bounce up and down even after her head stopped moving. Tron couldn't help but stare at them for a little longer than necessary, relaxing greatly from the information he had been given. Because she was Relena then he knew she was perfectly harmless, and he needn't fret over her being in this section. He should've realized that it was her since they are in the disposal section. But Tron had never once met her on his patrols, and forgot that he would, eventually. _

"_Are you the patrolling programme Tron?" Relena asked, taking a step closer to him. She seemed slightly in awe from the fact that he could be who she asked he was. Tron didn't process this initially. So he just answered, "yes." _

"_Have you met up with any of those strange new creatures I've heard about?" she then asked, taking another step. Because of the closer proximity, Relena had to crane her neck farther to continue to stare into Tron's unaware eyes. Her voice was definitely now filled with unimaginable awe, as well as a hint of worry. _

_Still not processing the emotions in her voice, Tron just replied, "not yet." She gave him a curt nod, making her antennas move again, just after calming down and coming to a stop. A silence drifted over them, Relena watching him, and Tron watching her antennas bob enthusiastically. _

_He wasn't sure how much time in this cycle passed between them, but Tron knew he must keep patrolling. Speaking his programming, he said, breaking the silence, "I must continue on, I have to finish this cycle's patrol." Continuing on past her, Tron only just noticed the change in her demeanour from glee to its complete opposite. _

_When he finished circling the room, she was gone. He never did see her on any of his patrols, or ever again…_

Entering the same room in which he met Relena, Tron sighed, remembering her fate.

It had been on the day he was getting another upgrade, since there were many more recurrences of those strange creatures, now he knows them to be called the Heartless. When he returned to his sector, there was a whole section of his sector missing, as well as a large crowd all around the crater where the section used to be. From the programmes that had survived and witnessed the incident, Tron learned what had happened.

It turns out that every time Tron would go in for an upgrade, Relena would leave her duties, and disobey her programme, which was unimaginable at the time, and perform Tron's until he returned. Why else would she be in a section on the other side of his sector from the disposal section?

So, the cycle he was gone for, a massive overload of Heartless appeared in his sector, in the only section that had actual humanoid programmes in it. By the time Relena had arrived there, out of the twenty programmes, only five had had their 'heart' taken. Which was really good considering most of those programmes didn't even have a defence programme in them. Because of how old her initial programme was, Relena did have a defence system that actually most defence programmes and virus destroyers hope to get one cycle after countless, highest power possible upgrades.

She then somehow managed to attract all the attention of the Heartless, allowing all the programmes to escape safely. It wasn't 'til then that Tron realized how powerful she was. There had to have been tens of thousands of them, and yet she managed to destroy a third of them all by herself before one of them shoved their arm into her chest cavity. Relena must've known then that when the Heartless' hand in her pulled out from her chest, she would be deleted. In that moment, the witnesses recalled that she began to laugh, crazily, maniacally. Then, she, just as her heart was pulled out of her chest, captured every Heartless in an electric web. And when her heart was gone, the web went out of control and her programming overloaded, exploding so powerfully that it destroyed a section of Tron's sector.

And even more amazing was that she didn't destroy a single humanoid programme. Though they called her a glitch, a nuisance, to the very end. It must have been because of her mad laughter. Honestly, Tron truly believes that her laughter was to hide the fact that she was crying, knowing she was going to die. He realized then, after hearing the tale from the witnesses, even without the knowledge that he had emotions, that Tron had a connection to her, in a way that could only be described as a caring affection.

Looking back on it now, Tron assumes that Relena must have hoped to meet him one cycle, since no one but himself and her are ever in the disposal section. He was her only connection to the to the rest of the humanoid programmes, and that wish to meet him some time grew so strong that when she finally did meet Tron, Relena already felt so strongly about him that if they had met now, with Tron tuned with his own emotions, the most wonderful and rarest of human emotions would spark: love.

And when Tron became one with the system he learned something about Relena that brought hope and joy to him that no one other Sora would be able to manage. Tron learned that while the programming within her had become obsolete, she as a programme as a whole was so perfectly fine that instead of being deleted every upgrade, she was upgraded so amazingly well that she was the first true, human programme. She was the very first programme to become human, in every sense. Tron had originally thought that the honour was granted to him, but that was not the case. He was extremely glad that the programme that everyone believed to be a nuisance was the prototype of what every programme now strived for. He knew she would have grinned in her strange way at that.

Tron also would have been pleased to know that her Nobody, though the crazy and maniac portion of Relena taking most control, would, when she believed no one was watching, sneak to the Castle's computer and check up on Tron and the disposal section she had once been programmed to clean.

Even human, and lacking the heart of Relena, Larxene still holds that single, obsolete programming of cleaning out the disposal section.

End.

---

Wow. I had just started this on a whim, not thinking I'd actually finish one. But, as I started to write (type), it came out so beautifully. It just flowed out, and I wrote it all in one go. (Well, technically, it was two, but that was only because my computer screen turned black and wouldn't turn on again, so I had to turn off my computer and then turn it back on. And no, if you're wondering, my laptop does not have restart button.)

So, I've finished one, and there are ten more to go. Though, thinking about it now, I might actually do a Sora one, if I have the time. I can do the back-story just before he left Destiny Islands instead of his actual journey of how Roxas was born. Reviews are love!

(Also I'm starting to understand why some of my favourite authors are being discouraged because no one is reviewing them. I understand that my actual continuing stories, no one truly likes, which is okay. But please, I may stop writing one-shots, the thing I'm actually popular for, if no one reviews. It feels like no one appreciates my work. So, review!)

Angel of the Fallen Stars


End file.
